


A Father's Daughter

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cory's POV, F/M, Riarkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory finds out Riley and Farkle are dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Daughter

No Father liked the idea of their daughter dating. No matter their age or how responsible their child had grown to be. Cory Matthews was no different, his daughter was well raised, smart, selfless and she like him learned early the smallest lessons are the most important.

Sneak Attack. One of her very first lessons was, beware of the sneak attack.

It was also one of Riley’s hardest lessons and one she has said herself said she learned from and was able to relate to, more than once in her life.

When she was 14 she had her first heartbreak. The guy she liked was in like with her closest friend as well. And Riley handled that like she handled most things. Masked her pain and pretended everything was okay. For a while no one noticed. And by the time, it was pointed out all was lost. So she tried to move on.

 

__*__*__

 

When Riley entered High School she was happy. And the 5 stayed friends with a few new additions.

Almost a year later The Boy finally made his choice. Technically Riley made it for him, and then she walked away. She threw herself into school and again no one really saw a change. She managed to keep her perfect GPA whilst being a Cheerleader, a part of the STEM Club and joining the Debate Team. But she was not genuinely happy. And again Cory didn’t notice.

The good thing about working at the same school as your daughter is that generally boys stay away. But there were a few that got to her and they were decent. They admired her intelligence, they didn’t mind that she was busy and they didn’t mind that three of her closest friends were guys. Among them was someone Cory would find to be his own Sneak Attack.

That someone would be Farkle Minkus. Now Farkle was the last person he expected his daughter to date. To be fair the subject of his daughter and boys was one he tried to stay away from.

He supposes he should have realized it, though. From their Middle School days, he was the one person who was able to figure Riley out when no one else did. The person who did anything to make sure she was happy. And as High School began they grew closer. They spent a lot of time together and he would often come over to study. Both of them were top of their class, and to this day they would always confide in each other and still he didn’t see him as a threat.

It isn’t until months later when the two became practically inseparable does he bring it up.

“How long has this been going on,” he asked his wife one night.

“Cory this started from the moment Riley walked onto the Subway.”

Riley was seated next to the boy in question, the two currently occupied with their Homework, sitting way too close for his liking. Farkle points something out on the page in front of them and Riley leans forward slightly to type their findings on her laptop. That’s when he notices ‘the look’. And Cory knows that look anywhere. This meant he was either witnessing the beginning or the middle of something. Something he was not at all prepared for. 

Farkle smiles, and his eyes soften, transitioning into a look that could only be described as adoration. Farkle watches as Riley rambles about the Science, all whilst occasionally glancing between the Computer and the textbook.

Riley calls him once, and again, and again. When she finally sits up, his contact doesn’t break. And even worse, Riley’s doesn’t either. 

Truth be told, he wanted to like Farkle. After all the kid was at times the reason people knew what was going on with Riley. He respected her, he treated her like a Princess and as he’s witnessed himself the boy would do anything for her. That didn’t make the idea of his daughter dating (And possibly getting hurt) any more appealing. Shaking away the idea, he tears his eyes away from the two and reminds Riley that she was to be in bed before 12.

“Okay, daddy. Farkle’s just about to leave.” Good. The last thing he needed was to let his paranoia project on to what the two were doing unsupervised.

Cory grabs his glass of water and follows his Wife to their room.

__*___*___

After twenty minutes pass, and not hearing the front door close, he decides to check, so he gets out of bed ignoring Topanga’s protest and checks the hallway. When he sees that the light was still on he goes on to make sure Farkle was actually leaving and the two weren’t being Teenagers on his couch.

When he gets to the steps he sees that the two are no longer at the kitchen table and for a brief second he thinks he left. That thought is pushed away when he sees the two at the door, wrapped in each other’s arms. A scream catches in his throat, and his relief is replaced with shock. Cory stands there frozen and unwillingly watch the two kiss. When they part, Riley shyly steps back sends him on his way.

That’s when he sees ‘the look’ again it’s one he’s seen on Shawn, whenever he and Angela would get back from a date, it was the same look he’s seen on his parents, even years later, and he was sure he wore the same look for his Wife.

The look disappears when she sees him. And he doesn’t blame her because he was sure his face looked angrier than not at the moment.

“Dad.”


End file.
